Heartbreak and Hangovers
by Blu Wolf 23
Summary: Soul is faced with an internal conflict when Maka starts dating a guy from one of her classes'. As he watches their relationship develop, his calm and cool deamnor begins to collapse, falling into in despair and feeling that he has no one to turn to, he is left to battle his demons and wonder if he and the girl of his dreams were ever meant to be.


Soul sat on the couch, watching TV while he could hear Maka singing as she fluttered about the house, getting ready for her date.

The weapon chuckled at his meister as she was in rare form today.

"Someone is excited." He said with a snicker.

"I've got a good feeling about tonight." She told him.

"What's his name?"

"Jack, he's from one of my classes. Tsubaki introduced us." She replied.

"Cool…well I hope everything goes smoothly." He told her.

"Thanks, how do I look?" She asked, putting herself in front of the TV.

"You look fine." He told her.

"You sure?" She murmured, seeming genuinely concerned with her appearance.

"Positive."

"Ok." She said taking a deep breath as the doorbell rang.

"That's gotta be him!"

She trotted away to get the door, while Soul turned down the TV volume just a tad.

He heard the door open and greetings being exchanged.

"Come in!" Maka told him.

The guy stepped in, wearing the basics. Sweater, dark jeans, and sneakers. Dark hair and light eyes.

"Jack, this is Soul. My weapon, my best friend and my roomy." Maka told the guy, sounding quite excited.

Soul turned to lock eyes with the guy.

"Sup?" He asked.

Their guest responded with a wave.

"Ok, well Soul we're going to get going. Cash for Pizza is on the counter. I'll see you later!"

"Got everything?"

"Yup!"

"You sure?"

"Yes Soul, I'm sure."

"Keys?"

"Yes."

"Phone?"

"Yes Soul and before you ask, it's charged this time."

"Wallet?"

"…wallet…wallet, crap my wallet! I'll go grab it, it's probably in my room." She yelped, running off.

Jack chuckled.

"That would of been bad." He mused.

"Definitely." Soul replied.

There was brief silence between them.

"Sushi." Soul muttered.

"Pardon?"

"Take her out for Sushi. It's her favorite. While your there, ask her about her favorite band and don't roll your eyes when she talks about how hot they all are. She'll get mad." He explained.

"Don't look at her weird when skips. She likes to skip sometimes. If you don't: Get over it. She's gonna make you skip with her."

"Anything else I should know?" Jack asked.

"Red is her favorite color. If you go to an arcade, don't be surprised if she makes a beeline for the DDR machine. If you play, don't let her to win to be cute. It pisses her off."

"She loves Anime, start watching everything she tells you about if you even want to have a hope of understanding what she's talking about."

"WHERE THE HELL IS IT?!" Maka shrieked from her room.

Soul sighed, pulling a plaid wallet from his back pocket, throwing it so that it landed on the counter next to the toaster.

"Lastly, if she gets cold you give her your sweater. If she goes off about her Dad, you listen. If she asks for a hug, you give her a hug. If she makes funny faces at you through her glass at dinner, you play along. If she sings while you're out walking, you sing along even if you don't know the song. If she gives you her heart, I expect you to give her yours."

As if on qué, Maka stormed into the room looking quite irritated.

"Soul, I can't find my wallet. Have you seen it anywhere?!"

He strained his neck up as he spoke, eyeing the countertop

"You check the kitchen?"

She walked over, muttering about why she would leave her wallet there. Sure enough she found it within seconds.

"You're a life saver Soul!" She told her friend.

"You know it." He replied.

"Alright Jack, let's go." Maka said after a sharp exhale.

"Later Soul!" She exclaimed, grabbing her date's hand and leading him out.

"Have fun you two!" He called.

The door closed, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

Maka had brought a few guys home every now and then. He gave them all the same advice. The same instructions. Some followed it, others didn't. They all seemed like nice guys, which put his mind at ease to some degree.

Was he jealous?

No, not really.

He wasn't intimidated by the guys she brought home. He had no desire to see them fail. Quite the contrary. He wanted them to succeed. He wanted his friend someone who she could depend on.

He wanted her to have someone to laugh and cry with, because his biggest fear was that he wouldn't be good enough for her.

That's what really scared him.

However, part of him hoped that he would prove himself wrong. Part of him wanted to feel like he was good enough to take care of her.

He wanted a chance.

A chance to prove himself.

To show that he was a better boyfriend then he thought he could be.

"Self doubt." He mused to himself.

"Not cool."


End file.
